<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Shopping Shenanigans by yes_maam007</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22359610">Shopping Shenanigans</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/yes_maam007/pseuds/yes_maam007'>yes_maam007</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Women's Soccer RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F, One Shot Collection</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-01-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 09:42:11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,381</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22359610</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/yes_maam007/pseuds/yes_maam007</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>I have ten prompts relating to shopping that I'm using woso players for.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Alex Morgan/Kelley O'Hara, Ashlyn Harris/Ali Krieger, Kelley O'Hara/Hope Solo, Lindsey Horan/Emily Sonnett, Tobin Heath/Allie Long, Tobin Heath/Christen Press</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>91</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Oreos and chocolate {PREATH}</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Person A is sneaking things into the cart when person B isn't watching. </p><p>Songs: Tungs - The frights<br/>Little do you know - Alex &amp; Sierra</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Tobin bounced from the ball of one foot to the ball of the other, sneaking Oreos into the shopping cart that was overflowing with green. </p><p>They’d been training nonstop, Tokyo fast approaching and Christen had taken them to see the team nutritionist, who’d meal planned the shit out of their weeks. Christen, being the good girl she is, had written up a list of the groceries they’d need for the next four or so days, so that’s what they were currently doing. At 8 pm. On a freaking Tuesday. Tobin on the other hand, only planned on <em>mostly</em> following the plan. </p><p>Tobin saw Christen walking over towards her, a few more green things in her arms. </p><p>“I think we’re done,” she said, dumping the contents of her arms into the cart, then checking over the list.</p><p>“I think so too” Tobin smiled, thinking she’d gotten away with getting double stuffed Oreos, and steering the cart to a cash register, where they began unpacking things onto the conveyor belt. </p><p>“Actually,” Tobin looked at the bananas in her hands, then set them down on the conveyor. “I think I want to grab some nuts, you know, for a snack”</p><p>When Christen nodded, she kissed her cheek softly and disappeared back into the store in search of nuts. </p><p>Christen remained, watching over the trolley and continuing to unpack it. Lettuce, rice, beans, Oreos. Wait, Oreos? She did a double take, smiling to herself, and placed them on the conveyor. She dug around the trolley for a second, then placed her guilty food beside it. White chocolate. </p><p>“Can you please put the chocolate under the Oreos and make sure the Oreos are on top?” She kindly asked the bagging boy, who seemed confused but nodded. </p><p>Tobin placed the nuts on the conveyor, smiling at Chris, then continuing to help her unpack the trolley. </p><p>Once they had paid, put the bags into the trolley, then successfully maneuvered said trolley to the car (it had a wheel that refused to cooperate) and unloaded it into the car, they decided, via rock, paper, scissors, who would have to put the trolley back. Christen did paper. Tobin, the not so innocent lesbian she is, did scissors. Christen groaned and handed Tobin the keys. </p><p>“Just because I’m giving you the keys doesn’t mean you’re driving,” and she turned, walking back towards the trolley bay. </p><p>Tobin got in the driver’s side, starting the car (this time, she remembered to put it in neutral first), then expertly climbed over the gear stick and plopped into the passenger side. </p><p>She was singing softly to herself when Chris <em>finally</em> got into the car. </p><p> </p><p>“I keep my love”</p><p>Chris opened the driver side door. </p><p>“I want my blood inside of you”</p><p>She smirked to herself slightly, getting in and tossing her handbag over the seat.</p><p>“Do you think I’m cute?</p><p>Well it’s too late to check</p><p>And I don’t care”</p><p>Chris put the car in reverse and backed out.</p><p>“You got your tongue against my neck. </p><p>Do you like my style?</p><p>Have you seen my shoes?”</p><p>Chris waved her hand at the car behind in thanks, chucking it into first, then second, as she drove out. </p><p>“‘Cause they’ve been ripped to shit</p><p>From walking this world for you.”</p><p>She backed off, going into first and breaking at the lights. She lightly placed her hand on Tobins thigh, who in return smiled, her eyes closed and her head leaning back against the seat. </p><p>“Everyone knows I’m right</p><p>I can’t control it</p><p>Got my eyes on you all night </p><p>We just haven’t got a clue”</p><p>Chris took off, taking her hand off tobins leg and gaining a soft whimper-like sound as she shifted into second, before replacing her hand on tobins thigh. </p><p>“I keep my love</p><p>I want my blood inside of you” </p><p>The hand on her thigh was short lived - third gear.</p><p>Tobin didn’t sing the next line, and Christen quickly caught on with the following.</p><p>“Well it’s too late to check</p><p>And I don’t care </p><p>You got your tongue against my neck”</p><p>Tobin mumbled something and Christen pushed fourth. </p><p>“Do you like my style?</p><p>Have you seen my shoes?”</p><p>She put her hand on Tobins thigh again, rubbing her thumb against skin her shorts didn’t cover. </p><p>“‘Cause they’ve been ripped to shit</p><p>From walking the world for you”</p><p>She squeezed Tobins leg affectionately, telling her to take over singing again. </p><p>“Do you think I’m cute?</p><p>Well it’s too late to check”</p><p>Christen dipped her fingers under the hem of Tobins shorts. </p><p>“And I don’t care”</p><p>She began tracing patterns into Tobins inner thigh with her fingertips, knowing how sensitive Tobin is. </p><p>“You should have your tongue against my neck” </p><p>Tobin mumbled out, before they both burst out laughing and she opened her eyes to see how far away from home they were. Chris removed her hand from Tobins leg, gently taking Tobin’s and putting it in her lap instead. </p><p>“I’m not sure you got the words right then, love.” Chris said, slowing down, changing to second as they approached a set of lights. Green, green, green.</p><p>“Really? How long have I been singing it wrong?” Tobin played along, watching the lights too. Green, green, yellow. </p><p>‘Fuck it,’ Christen thought, speeding up and changing to third. Tobin smirked, and the song faded out. In the momentarily lapse in silence, the car’s engine purred, Christen pushing fourth again as she drove into the darkness. The next song started;</p><p> </p><p>“Little do you know </p><p>How I’m breaking while you fall asleep”</p><p>They both mumbled along. Chris seemed to come to her senses then, slowing and changing to third for a moment, then second, as they hit the streets. </p><p>“Little do you know </p><p>I’m still haunted by the memories</p><p>Little do you know </p><p>I’m trying to pick myself up piece by piece”</p><p>She turned right and her hand found Tobin’s again. </p><p>“Little do you know</p><p>I need a little more time </p><p>Underneath it all I’m held captive by the holes inside </p><p>I’ve been holding back </p><p>For the fear that you might change your mind</p><p>I’m ready to forgive you,”</p><p>Another right.</p><p>“But forgetting is a harder fight </p><p>Little do you know</p><p>I need a little more time.”</p><p>Tobin shifted in her seat, trying to get the feeling of christens fingers ghosting over her inner thigh out of her head. </p><p>“I’ll wait, I’ll wait </p><p>I love you like you’ve never felt the pain, I’ll wait</p><p>I promise, you don’t have to be afraid, I’ll wait </p><p>Love is here, and here to stay”</p><p>A left.</p><p>“So lay your head on me</p><p>Little do you know</p><p>I know you’re hurt while I’m sound asleep</p><p>Little do you know </p><p>All my mistakes are slowly drowning me”</p><p>Chris pulled into the drive, chucking the car into 1st, pulling the hand break on and then killing the engine. </p><p>She looked at Tobin as she pulled the keys out. Tobin made eye contact. </p><p>“Oh,” she breathed out, suddenly feeling as if the seat belt was constricting her. She undid it at the same time as Chris undid her own. She knew that look in Christens eyes anywhere. Pure hunger. Not for a win or food, for her. </p><p>Suddenly, Tobin could not get out of the car fast enough, and she scrambled to do so. She produced her own set of keys from somewhere berried in her pocket as she hurried to the front door. </p><p>“Tobin, we have to do the groceries first,” Christen said, walking up behind Tobin. She wrapped an arm around her, pulling Tobin into her chest, and used the other to guide the key into the lock. Tobin seemed to be struggling. </p><p>“We can do them later, can’t we?”</p><p>Chris laughed slightly, letting go of Tobin’s hand once she got the key in the lock and wrapping it around her waist instead. </p><p>Christen teasingly bit the tip of Tobin’s ear. </p><p>“I don’t know baby, you tell me.” Christen kissed down the side of Tobin’s neck and she struggled to stay focused on the question. Well, it wasn’t really a question but still. It needed an answer and the sound that was trying to come out certainly wasn’t an acceptable answer. </p><p>Christen lightly sucked the skin near Tobin’s pulse point. Nearly there, but not. </p><p>“I need an answer Tobin.”</p><p>Tobin’s hand seemed to finally work and she got the door unlocked.</p><p>She bit her lip, closing her eyes and leaning into Christen more.</p><p>“Groceries first,” she breathed out and Christen smirked against her neck. </p><p>“That’s what I was thinking too,” she said, putting some much-needed space between her and Tobin’s body. </p><p>They walked to the back of the car together, and Tobin doesn’t think she’s ever carried more bags at once, nor will she ever. Well, maybe if this happens again. </p><p>They set the bags down, and Christen being Christen, remembered the Oreos.</p><p>“I’m proud of you, Tobin.” Tobin stopped, holding a jar of sauce slightly above a shelf. “I didn’t think you’d follow this, or I didn’t think you’d really try to because I know in the past that you haven’t. So, thank you”</p><p>Tobin put the jar down on the shelf. Fuck she knows. But she looked at Chris, who was packing things away, the lustful look still in her eye, and thought, maybe she doesn’t know. </p><p>“Yeah. Bodies my temple and all that,” she said, waiting for Chris to turn around then finding the bag with the Oreos. Lucky they’re on top, she thought, picking up the bag and taking it to cupboard while Chris packed the fridge. </p><p>Tobin grabbed the Oreos, placing them behind jars or sauce, then looked into the bag to see what was next. Chocolate. Of course. She smiled at Chris. </p><p>“You suck,” she grumbled, putting it on the shelf.</p><p>Chris leaned against the bench, having finished the bags that were left. </p><p>“Maybe if you hurry up I will”</p><p>Tobin dropped the grapes. Then looked at the few items left in the bag and put the bag on the floor. </p><p>“We can do that part tomorrow,” she decided, taking Christen by the hand and pulling her to the bedroom. Christen, however, knew she was in charge here.</p><p>“Maybe I don’t want to wait until we get to the bedroom to start,” she said, pinning Tobin against the wall and pressing her lips against Tobins. </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Stuck falling for you {O'SOLO}</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Prompt: Person A has to come into person B’s changing room and help them out of a particularly tight pair of jeans. </p><p>I have no idea how this is like 650 words and it took me this long to write it but whatever.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>‘Oh fuck’, Hope thought to herself, attempting to yank the jeans down and off her legs. She knew she shouldn’t have tried to get in them as hard as she did it, and now she was stuck. ‘Fucking great’</p><p>“What’s taking so long Hopey?” Kelley asked through the change room door. </p><p>“Umm,” Hope panicked, “I may be stuck”</p><p>They both paused, momentarily lapsing into an awkward silence, until Kelley built the courage to mutter out:</p><p>“You’re what?”</p><p>“Kel, come on. You heard what I said” Hope groaned, leaning against the wall in embarrassment. </p><p>Kelley sighed. “You’re right, you’re right. Open the door then.”</p><p>“I-” Hope stuttered, wondering if she heard what Kelley said correctly. “What?”</p><p>“Open the door so I can help you.” Kelley stated mater-of-factly, as if it were the most obvious solution in the world. Hope unlocked it, and let Kelley push it open enough to slip into the change room.</p><p>Hope, wishing she could disappear through the wall into pit that she would never have to return from, staring down at her feet, avoiding eye contact at all costs. Kelley tried, and failed to suppress the giggle at the sight. Hope Solo, the jacked, tough goalkeeper who is commonly referred to as the best in the world, was hiding in the corner, in a <em>very</em> tight pair of jeans.</p><p>“Those jeans look umm,” Kelley swallowed, blushing, “well, they’re doing good things, that’s for sure”</p><p>Hope sighed, still not looking at Kelley and mumbled “can you just help me?”</p><p>Kelley nodded, not trusting her voice and stepped closer to Hope, who pushed herself off the wall, looking up.</p><p>“Why are you blushing, Kel?” Hope asked, smirking. “Not the type of thing you thought would happen when coach said we can have a day off to do whatever and you dragged me to the mall?”</p><p>“Definitely not how I thought today would end up.” Kelley agreed, kneeling and starting to tug on one side of the jeans while Hope attempted to push the other side down her thigh. Damn that extra weight training that built up her quads even more.</p><p>Kelley moved once the started to get the pants to go lower, ending with her having one arm between Hopes legs, and the other on the side, her fingernails lightly scratching Hopes inner thigh as she tugged. Intentional or not, Hope was slowly going crazy. She swallowed, suppressing a groan that continuously threatened to come out.</p><p>When Hope and Kelley had got the jeans to her knees, Kelley stood up to let Hope kicked the jeans off, leaving her standing there in a shirt and boxers, boxes that Kelley had definitely noticed. Hope turned on the spot, bending over to pick up her own pair of jeans and slip into them when she heard it.</p><p>Kelley leaned against the change room wall, blushing and covering her face. She had found herself unable to suppress her groan, and knew Hope, who stood, jeans in one hand, facing her didn’t miss it.</p><p>“Was that sound you, squirrel?” she asked, and Kelley, blushing deeper and pressing her hands into her face more.</p><p>Kelley’s answer came in a question, slightly muffled by her hands, “Do you want it to be?”</p><p>Hope stepped closer, practically against Kelley (who was becoming painfully aware of fact that hope still didn’t have pants on), and gently pulled Kelley’s hands away from her face.</p><p>“Was it you?” she asked, making, and holding, eye contact with Kelley.</p><p>“Why do you wanna know so bad?” Kelley quipped back, then tried to avoid thinking about the proximity of her and Hope, trying, unsuccessfully to avoid looking at Hopes lips.</p><p>“Because, knowing will help me determine what I do next,” Hope breathed out, raising a hand to tenderly cup Kelley’s cheek.</p><p>‘She knows exactly what she’s doing to me,’ Kelley thought, and gave in, nodding.</p><p>Not even a second later, Hope’s lips were pressing against hers.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>